


Hoodie

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Isamu is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sick Akira, Worried Isamu, boyfriend hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira knew he was sick, but he refuses to let it stop him from helping his team fight off the Galra. Isamu just wished his boyfriend would listen to him and rest.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Hoodie"

Akira knew he wasn't feeling well during the last battle against the Galra but also knew resting wasn't an option. He suffered in silence but vowed to take an early night and prayed he was able to sleep.

He managed to drag himself to his room and was barely able to change into his blue pajamas. He fell onto his bed, not caring that he was on top of the covers instead of under them. He couldn't stay asleep long enough to reach REM sleep, so he didn't have any dreams, fevered or not. He groaned softly. He wanted to sleep but couldn't fall into the deep sleep he needed.

He dragged himself out of bed and dug through his closet until he came upon an old, worn hoodie. It was supposed to be a soft blue, but it was so faded that it looked more gray than blue. It was also slightly big on Akira as it was actually an old hoodie of Isamu's. Akira had taken it when they were still on Earth and had never gotten around to returning it. Akira was glad he never did, because it was going to help him. When he and Isamu were on separate missions, Akira would wear the hoodie when he slept, and it would help him not miss his boyfriend as much. He slipped it on over his pajamas and slid under the covers of his bed. He closed his eyes and inhaled the comforting scent of Isamu's cologne, which clung to the fabric, even after all this time.

%%%

Isamu entered the dining hall, expecting Akira to be there already. He blinked at the empty room. Did he miss him, and he was already in the control room or the lounge? Isamu checked the two locations, neither of which had Akira in them. Isamu cocked his head. Where was Akira?

Isamu walked to Akira's room, doubtful that his boyfriend was still in there. He knocked. "Aki?"

Coughing from inside the room worried Isamu so much that he opened the door. He saw his boyfriend laying in bed, wearing a gray hoodie over his pajamas. Isamu stopped. The hoodie looked familiar and from its bagginess, he had to guess it was one of his.

Regardless of the fact that Akira looked adorable in his clothes, Isamu realized that his boyfriend was sick. He hurried over to his side and pushed the hood down so he could stroke his hair. "Aki?"

Akira opened his eyes halfway. They were fever bright. "Isa?"

"I'm here, Aki." Isamu felt his boyfriend's forehead with the back of his left hand, withdrawing it rather quickly. "Oh, Aki. You have a pretty high fever. You're staying right here."

"But what if there's an attack? Without Black, there's no GoLion." Akira's words were slightly slurred.

"You can't pilot in your condition, Aki," Isamu insisted. "It'd be too dangerous. Just rest, Aki. You need to, to get better."

Akira's eyes drifted closed of their own accord, letting the ill pilot get the rest he so desperately deserved.

%%%

Isamu was on his way back to the control room, trying to figure out how to tell Raible that Akira was too ill to fly. He hadn't come up with a solution when he reached the control room but wasn't given any more time to think of one because the princess asked, "Where's Kogane?"

An alarm blaring saved Isamu from having to answer the question, everyone present turning to face the view screen. It was Sincline's personal fighter and a command ship with a Deathblack Beastman aboard no doubt. GoLion was going to be needed, but without Akira, there was no GoLion.

"We...need...the lions. Let's...go."

Everyone turned to the doorway, where Akira, dressed in his usual red jumpsuit, was standing...swaying slightly.

"Aki!" Isamu rushed over, putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders to steady him. "You shouldn't be here!"

"We...need...GoLion."

"Kogane's right." Raible spoke up. "Get to your lions."

Isamu gritted his teeth. Never before had he defied orders but his boyfriend's health was more important to him than Altea. "No! It's too dangerous for Aki to fly! He can barely stand up straight!"

"But, Isa...we...need...GoLion."

"No. I need _you_ to go lay down. You look dead on your feet. Hime can fly Black in your place, so that way we are only down Blue. Now, go lay down." Isamu turned to the others. "Let's go!"

Akira watched as his team went down to the lions, Fala going to Black. Akira counted to ten (maybe it was longer than that because he kept losing count due to his fever) before he went down to the Blue Lion, not seeing Raible's nod in approval. It took longer to launch Blue as Akira's fever was affecting his concentration, but he managed to launch the lion. He knew he was going to get scolded, but four lions were no match for a Deathblack Beastman, and he'd rather risk a lecture from Isamu than to watch his team get killed.

%%%

The four lions were having problems with the Deathblack Beastman, and it currently had Black Lion in its clutches.

"Blue...Claw!"

The Blue Lion's claws ripped through the tentacles that held Black Lion captive. Fala flew the lion out of reach of the Beastman and looked at the approaching lion. "Kogane?"

The second he saw Blue Lion, Isamu knew Akira had launched the lion against his wishes. "Akira! What-"

"I...know...what...you are...going...to say...Isa. Let's...end...this...so you...can say...it to my...face."

Isamu gritted his teeth again. "You bet I will."

The lions combined into GoLion and took care of the Deathblack Beastman with almost no problem. Fala knew that Akira was really ill; it was obvious in his manner of speaking. She immediately formed the sword and sliced through their opponent, firing a missile at Sincline's ship, which forced him to retreat lest he get shot down.

Once GoLion separated, Blue Lion plummeted to the ground. _"AKIRA!"_

Red Lion shot off and landed hard next to Blue. Isamu stumbled out of the lion in his rush to get to his boyfriend. Even though he was upset with him, he still loved him dearly. Isamu pried open the hatch and entered Blue's cockpit. He had been thrown from the seat with his helmet off. He checked his pulse and found it weak but constant. He also checked to make sure his neck wasn't injured. Fortunately, it wasn't. He picked him up and carried him out of the lion.

He carried him to Red and flew them closer to the castle. He then carried him into the castle and back to his room. He carefully changed Akira back into his pajamas and slid on the old hoodie, which he finally recognized as his extremely old blue one. He settled on the bed with Akira laying between his legs. He was going to wait there until Akira woke up, so he could lecture his boyfriend and make sure he stayed put.

%%%

Everyone was concerned, not only about Akira but also Isamu. His scream when Blue went down was heartbreaking. They also were concerned, because he never called Akira by his full name. He always called him 'Aki' or 'Chief'.

Hiroshi, Tsuyoshi, and Fala walked to Akira's room, where they figured the two pilots were, Hiroshi knocking on the door when they arrived.

"Come in," Isamu called out.

Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi entered and immediately went over to Akira's bedside. Fala hovered near the doors, causing them to remain open.

"Has he regained consciousness yet?" Hiroshi asked.

Isamu shook his head. "Not yet."

"Hime! What are you doing standing in that doorway?" Fala turned, which allowed Hys to see into the room. "What is going on here?"

"Kogane flew one of the lions even though he was sick," Fala answered. "He lost consciousness after helping to repel the Galra."

"So he put the safety of Altea before his health?" Hys nodded in approval. "That's good."

Isamu saw red at that point. "How _dare_ you?! If Aki gets any worse, he could die, and then there's no GoLion!"

Hys sniffed. "We can always find a replacement pilot. He's no one special!"

"Aki is special to us. He is the leader and my boyfriend! I love him."

"I...love...you too, Isa."

"Aki!" Isamu tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "You worried me!"

"Sorry...Isa, but-"

"No, Aki. I don't want you leaving this bed until you feel completely better, and if I have to stay here to guarantee you listen to me, then I will!"

Akira blushed and ducked his head, the hood of the hoodie shielding his eyes from view. Isamu hugged his boyfriend. "I was so scared when Blue plummeted to the ground, and I don't ever want to experience that again."

"I'm sorry, Isa," Akira whispered.

"You're forgiven, Aki." Isamu looked up at everyone else in the room. "Can everyone leave? Aki needs rest."

"Get better soon, Kogane. Hys, let's go," Fala stepped outside the doorway, sidestepping Hys in the process.

Hys watched as Fala walked down the corridor before she hurried after her. "Hime, wait!"

Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi each gently patted Akira on the arm.

"Get better soon, Chief," Tsuyoshi said.

"Or Moody's going to get after you," Hiroshi warned.

Akira chuckled weakly, which ended in a coughing spell. Once he got his breath back, he leaned against Isamu. "I know he will. I'll be okay, guys."

The Green and Yellow Lion pilots nodded and left Akira's room, leaving Akira and Isamu alone. "Aki, why would you risk your health for this planet?"

"It wasn't for the planet, Isa. It was for the team, especially you. Four lions can't stand up to a Deathblack Beastman, so if I didn't go, there was a good chance that I would be burying you guys next to Quiet, and it would be my fault. Don't ask me to live with that level of guilt, Isa."

"Oh, Aki. I didn't think about that. I was just so worried about you. Now, get some more rest. Look, I even wrapped my hoodie around you."

Akira blushed. "Thanks. I like it."

"I figured."

"Do you want it back?"

"No. I like seeing you in it." Isamu kissed Akira's hair. "Get some rest. I've got you."

Akira closed his eyes. He could definitely get some sleep with his boyfriend holding him while he wore his boyfriend's hoodie.

Fin


End file.
